Racing the Daylight
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: -(Avengers crossover)- During a battle with Enchantress, Ms. Marvel gets hit by one of Enchantress's spells that deages her, and sends her off to another dimension with amnesia. What will her new life be like when she befriends an abused, lonely young boy with emerald green eyes? -(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Harry!Carol pairing) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, extreme Ron)


**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Avenger's: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_**belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** The prologue of this story takes place five years before the start of **_Harry Potter_**'s adventures in Hogwarts begin. While the **_Avenger's: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_** part of the crossover takes place a year after the Skrull invasion, and the fight with Red Skull. I've also updated this story, to make Harry, and everyone else he would have known in Hogwarts, all be born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**. And I'm putting Ms. Marvel's original age as being at **twenty-nine** in _my_ story when she was deaged so she lost exactly **twenty-three** years to her original age when she was sent away to the Harry Potter universe as well as being sent back in time twenty-three years in the **_Harry Potter_** universe's timeline. _lol_

**_Author's Notes:_** I'm writing this fanfic for **phantom00**'s **_Harry Potter-Ms. Marvel crossover challenge_**where an amnesiac Ms. Marvel gets deaged to a six year old body and sent to the Harry Potter universe where she meets and befriends Harry Potter when they are kids.

**phantom00's Harry Potter-Ms. Marvel crossover Challenge idea**- Ms. Marvel is fighting one of the Rogue gallery villains and the villain activates a device to open a tear in space and time and sends Ms. Marvel to Harry Potter universe. The catch is she has amnesia and the body of a 6 year old, the same age as Harry. There she gets put in an orphanage and goes to the same school as Harry and they become the best of friends, despite outside interference.

**Rules:****  
Eventual Harry x Ms. Marvel pairing  
Dumbledore, Snape, Ginny, Molly bashing**

**_Kree Powers that Carol is keeping in this story but won't all show up at once (full description of what powers do can be found on Wikia's '_****_Carol Danvers (Earth-616)_****_' page)_** - Flight, superhuman strength-durability-speed, seventh sense, near-invulnerability, photonic blasts, energy absorption (makes her immune to most spells and activates her energy form). **_Non-Kree powers:_**permanently absorbed some of Enchantress' magic that grows stronger over the years

**_Word Count:_**14,392

**_Summary:_** **_-(Avengers crossover)-_** During a battle with Enchantress, Ms. Marvel gets hit by one of Enchantress's spells that deages her, and sends her off to another dimension with amnesia. What will her new life be like when she befriends an abused, lonely young boy with emerald green eyes? **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Harry!Carol pairing) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, _****extreme****_ Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
"****" - Parseltongue  
"**Beast speaking**"

**_Racing the Daylight_**  
Prologue: Little Hero Lost, Then Found  
Written By: Sakura Lisel  
======================================

**_~-New York City, USA - July 17, 2019~-_**

It was a hot summer day in New York City, and downtown Manhattan was a destruction area, as the Avengers fought off a wave of monsters that Loki and the Enchantress had unleashed onto the human world.

The Avengers along with a few other superhero teams that resided in the city were busy trying to take down each new wave of monsters that were arriving, and were doing very badly.

Thor and Captain America had teamed up to try and take down Loki personally but were having a hard time getting through to him through his army of monsters, while Hulk was busy having the time his life running around and storming through hordes of monsters and tearing them apart with his brute strength, while Wasp and Yellow Jacket took out the Arial monsters who were bent on skydiving the civilians who were trying to run to safety with Black Widow and Hawkeye trying to keep the civilians safe from harm.

"What a '_great_' way to spend my birthday you guys. Out of _all_ the days," Ms. Marvel huffed into the communicator in her ear as she blasted away an attacking rock monster that Loki had sent after her, while quickly dodging out of the way of a swing from another monster who she also blasted, "for Loki to decide to attack New York, it just _had_ to be _today_ of _all_ times. I was _so_looking forward to a little time off."

For the last couple of weeks, Carol Danvers had been making plans to take a week off for some vacation time in Florida after a hectic month working for both SWORD and the Avengers, and had scheduled the trip to take place on the day of her birthday, and had even treated herself to getting a tattoo, in the shape of a gold and silver dragonfly with silver wings tattooed on the back of her neck, which had earned her a few compliments from her friends, when she pulled her hair back to show it off.

The Avengers had even thrown her a huge going away party the previous night to celebrate her birthday a day early, since she was supposed to leave in the afternoon, but then Loki's forces had to attack, and end her vacation plans.

"**_Calm down Carol. Once this battle is over I _****promise****_ that I will _****personally****_ fly you to Florida on my private jet if I have to, so that you can have your vacation,_**" Tony's voice said through the earpiece, followed by a small chuckle from the billionaire, much to Carol's irritation. Tony was currently back in Avenger's mansion with Vision having JARVIS run a citywide sweep of the city so that they could find the source of where the monsters were coming from so that they could nip the invasion in the bud and just deal with Loki and the monsters that were already there, "**_I mean _****really****_, there's no point in _****completely****_ dropping your plans if you don't _****have****_ to, and I might even _****join****_ you over there afterwards. After the day we're all having today, I think I can do with a vacation as well._**"

"Thanks Tony, I'll hold you up to that promise, though I think you might want to invite Pepper on this trip if you're coming too. Your _wife_," Ms. Marvel said, chuckling a bit as she heard the sputtered response that Tony made over the earpiece at her reminder, as they both heard the rest of the Avengers laughter through the earpieces, as she started flying around the city looking for something else to blast, "would be _mad_if she missed out on a chance to hang out at the beach, that is if she doesn't make you come back immediately because of your company..."

"**_Like I'm _****really****_ going to leave Pepper behind, Carol._**" Tony said with a small huff, and earn himself a few snickers from the other Avengers who were listening in, "**_She'll _****never****_ let me hear the _****end****_ of it if I took off somewhere without her._**"

"**_Tony's gotten whipped ever since he got married._**" Hawkeye's voice said over the earpiece.

"**_Oh shut up, Clint! Though if you _****want****_ to talk about _****who****_ is being _****whipped**," Tony retorted angrily, as a mischievous tone appeared in his voice that could be heard even through the earpieces, "**don't****_ get me _****started****_ on _****you****_ and Natasha..._**"

"**_HEY!_**" Hawkeye exclaimed indignantly.

"**_Clint and Tony. If you _****know****_ what's _****good****_ for you, _**" Black Widow's voice called out through the earpieces, her tone alone promising all kinds of pain on Tony's person the next time they saw each other, "**don't ****_you _****dare****_ drag _****me****_ into this particular discussion of _****yours****_ you two._**"

"I have to agree with Natasha, Tony. I really don't want to hear what you people do behind closed doors," Carol said, chuckling a bit as she blasted another monster into dust before moving on.

"**_Hey people, we have _****more****_ important things to deal with than talk about each others personal lives!_**" Captain America's voice exclaimed angrily, causing everyone to clam up instantly, "**_let's _****deal****_ with the planning _****after****_ we've defeated Loki and Enchantress, _****otherwise****_ someone will get _****hurt****_ if we..._**"

"**_MS. MARVEL! LOOK OUT!_**" Winter Soldiers voice suddenly cried out in through the earpieces, causing Carol to stop in mid-flight in surprise at the yell, just as a huge shadow suddenly appeared behind her, but before she could react a large clawed foot belonging to one of the aerial monsters suddenly grabbed her from behind, digging its sharp claws through her skin as it pinned her arms to her sides, causing her to cry out in pain.

'_Damn it to hell!_' Carol thought angrily to herself, as she hung helplessly for a moment in the monsters grip, as she feels its talons dig further into her skin, though despite the pain she was feeling she could tell the claws weren't doing that much damage thanks to her kree durability, as she heard Tony's voice yelling at her through her earpiece and demanding to know what was happening and if she was okay, '_I can't _believe_ I let my guard down like this!_'

Just as she is about to power up to her energy form in order to blast free of her captor, she sees Wasp, Winter Soldier, Hawkeye and Black Widow coming her way as they shot their attacks at the monster holding her and could feel its grip loosening a bit with each attack, as she broke free, as she threw her arms apart and broke free, before spinning around in mid air and blasting the monster into atoms, before letting herself float down to the ground while gingerly touching the parts of her body where the claws had dug into and having her gloved hands coming away wet with blood.

"**_Carol _****answer****_ me! Are you _****okay****_?! I _****swear****_ that if I _****have****_ to, I'll drop what I'm doing and come back out there I and start blasting monsters, I will..._**" Tony's voice shouted angrily, causing Carol to wince in pain as his loud voice echoed through the headpiece, "**_Damn it Carol..._**"

"Tony _calm_ down before you give yourself a coronary," Carol said, smirking a bit as she heard him curse for a moment, as she started floating down towards the streets where the others were all standing around watching her with worried looks on their faces, "I'm _fine_ thanks to the others help. It's just _barely_just a flesh wound that'll heal in no time."

"**_Okay, now I'm _****sure****_ that you're just _****saying****_ that just to keep me from coming back out there before I'm finished with what I'm working on._**" Tony snapped back, irritation filling his voice that could be heard even through the earpiece, "**_That _****scream****_ you let out didn't _****exactly****_ sound like '_****nothing****_', and JARVIS says you are registering serious injuries on his sensors. One of these days Carol..._**"

"I'm cutting off communications to you Tony, so I can get back to the battle, before something else happens out here." Carol said, with a small huff of irritation as she quickly cut off Tony's protests with a push of a button on her headset, as she continues to drift downwards towards the streets.

Before her feet even touched the ground, she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms catch her bridal style and she looked to see Winter Soldier had been the one to catch, as he glared at her in anger for a moment.

"Winter Soldier! What do you think you're doing?!" Carol demanded as she felt his arms wrap around her as she starts to push out of his grip, only for Bucky to hold on tighter to her so she couldn't get free, "Put me down! I'm fine."

"Carol are you sure that you're all right?" Winter Soldier demanded as he stared pointedly at the small spots of blood that were starting to appear on her uniform through the holes the creature had made, "You should just sit the rest of this battle out, and let the rest of us handle things."

Looking around, Carol could see the others who had showed up to help, all nodding their heads in agreement at Winter Soldiers words, as they all also looked closer at her injuries.

"You guys I'm fine! We have more pressing matters to worry about, than just how badly that flying freak of nature hurt me," Carol said as she pushed herself out of Winter Soldiers and arms, letting her feet touch the ground as she stood up straight, and glanced at her friends, as she tried not to flinch in pain from her injuries as she moved, "We need _everyone_out on the field, and I'm still able to fight if I have to if we want to stop this stupid invasion before more innocent people get hurt."

As soon as she was free of Winter Soldiers grip, she immediately took off into the air once more, as she started taking down more monsters as she flies through the air, while ignoring the pain shooting through her body from her injuries, when she spotted Thor and Captain America's fight with Loki and Enchantress, and immediately picked up speed as she heads straight for the fight.

Captain America was paired off with Enchantress and her bodyguard, Executioner while Thor dealt with Loki, and the super soldier looked like he was having trouble trying to deal with the two Asgardians, especially when Executioner managed to land a blow on Captain America with his battle axe connecting on Captain America's shield that sent Captain America flying several feet from the shock wave of the hit, as his vibranium shield was sent flying a few feet away.

Before Captain America could get back up and go after his shield, Executioner was towering over him smirking evilly as he raised his battle axe high over his head prepared to strike Captain America down, when an energy blast struck him in the face distracting him as he staggered back a few feet. As he got back his bearings and his vision started to clear once again, he looked back Ms. Marvel now standing in between him and Captain America, as she helped the super soldier back to his feet as she started powering up for another attack.

"Hold it right there, Executioner. You're not coming anywhere near Captain America," Ms. Marvel exclaimed angrily as she started firing off attacks at the musclebound asgardian, who easily dodged or blocked the attacks with his battle axe as he charged at her with his battle axe swinging in her direction, only for Captain America to get in between them this time after retrieving his shield and blocking the downward swing with his shield while bracing himself from the impact, only for both heroes to get knocked off their feet once more, this time by one of Enchantress' attacks as the blond woman cackled evilly.

"Two against one doesn't seem like a whole lot of fun," Enchantress said smugly as she stepped forward to stand by Executioners side, as she started powering up another attack, "so lets even things up. Executioner, you take on Captain Buffoon, and I'll take on the half-breed wench."

"Hey just _who_ are you calling a '_half-breed_' and a '_wench_'?! I'm a hundred percent human! I'll take you on any day." Ms. Marvel demanded angrily as she got back to her feet immediately, as her eyes narrowed dangerously behind her dominoes mask for a moment, while clenching her hands into fists as they lit up, as she glanced over at Captain America for a moment, "Think you can handle Executioner, Cap?"

"With great pleasure, Ms. Marvel." Captain America said as he nods his head in confirmation at her, before immediately charging at Executioner once more, and the two men started their battle all over again, as they traded blows and punches with each other.

Ms. Marvel turned towards Enchantress and the two of them launched into their own attacks, blasting each other with everything they had as they tried to take the other one down, when after awhile Ms. Marvel managed to get a lucky shot in with her fist connecting to Enchantress' face, sending the Asgardian sorceress flying several feet into a stone wall, moments before Enchantress released her own attack at Ms. Marvel and sent it flying towards the other blond woman.

As Enchantress's spell raced towards Ms. Marvel, Carol barely managed to dodge it in time only for the attack to suddenly swerve around and fly back at her before she had a chance to dodge it again, and was struck from behind, causing her to cry out in pain as the power from the attack seemed to course through her body enveloping her in its light until she disappeared from view inside, before the ball itself disappeared in a flash of light seconds later leaving an empty space where Ms. Marvel had been moments before.

Inside the glowing ball, Carol's whole body was in pure agony as she felt like her body was being burned from the inside out, as she tried to look for a way to get out of the ball she was in as she tried to use her absorbing powers to try and cancel out the magical energies surrounding her to no avail, as she felt her strength beginning to leave her, as her vision started to fail as darkness filled her mind, and then she nothing more.

* * *

**_~-Deserted Road – Little Whinging, Surrey – July 17, 1996~-_**

Alexander Murphy was driving down the empty streets of Little Whinging, Surrey as they searched for a way back to the main road, as he reached up to brush aside a strand of brown hair from his silver eyes, that would take them to the neighborhood he and his family lived on known as Privet Drive.

Sitting next to him in the passenger seat with a hand resting on her pregnant belly, was his wife who was currently seven and a half months pregnant wife, Karin Murphy, who was looking out the darkened passenger window in irritation, as her long blond hair flowed behind her in a ponytail. As she glanced at the backseat of the car at her eight year old son, Max, and was currently sleeping while sitting up and strapped into his seatbelt, her blue eyes twinkled mischievously as she watched him for a moment.

The young couple had been married for nine years and lived in California until recently, and were currently expecting their second child. A few weeks ago, they decided to move to England, because of a job promotion Alex had gotten at his job in the hospital that required the small family to move to England, and had been living in Surrey for the last couple of weeks still getting situated in their new home.

Tonight the trio were on their way back to home after dining at a local restaurant with some friends they had made while in England, and after picking Max up from the babysitter, and while driving Alexander had turned a corner on a wrong street causing them to get lost, and they had been driving for the last hour and a half since then.

"I _swear_, Karin, I thought that last road we turned was the right one," Alexander said as he shot his wife an apologetic look at his wife who was sitting next to him, "these streets all look the same to me in the dark."

"Alex, I think we're lost," Karin said as she sat next to her husband in their rental car as they drove down the streets of Privet Drive, as they tried to find their way back to their house, "I don't even recognize this street we're on. I told you we shouldn't have turned that last corner."

"Karin I don't know what you're talking about," Alexander said as he glanced at Karin for a moment before quickly turning his gaze back on the road, "We're not lost. I think we are almost back to the hotel."

"That's what you said half an hour ago. And I think we've already passed that park back there," Karin said with a slight snort, as she shifted her body a bit so she could get more comfortable as she turned to glare at husband, "Admit it already. We're lost and somehow going around in circles. And it looks like everyone on this street has already gone to bed."

"Aw... Don't be like that, Karin, I'm just taking the scenic route back to the hotel," Alexander said jokingly as he glanced back over at his wife once more, no longer paying attention to the road for the moment, "Just think of this as one last tour before we reach home and we get to see the night time scenery of the neighborhood we live in, and... What the hell?!"

Just then there was a blinding flash of light in the middle of the road, that seemed to take the shape of a young girl dressed in a black and red spandex outfit with a yellow lightning bolt on her front, and a black mask covering her face, as she staggered onto the road.

"_ALEX! LOOK OUT!_" Karin cried out as she pointed at the figure in the road, causing her husband to spin back around to see the small figure of a child standing frozen in the street, and quickly put on the breaks as he tried to swerve the car to avoid a collision with Carol.

The car came to a screeching halt a few inches away from where Carol was, who had fallen backwards on her butt and was staring at the parked car in terror as her face mask came loose, revealing bright blue eyes, as tears started to well up in her eyes as clutched at her sides like she was in pain, and started to cry, only to stop instantly when she felt a pair of war, arms wrap around her and lift her up off of the hard ground, and she found herself staring up at an unfamiliar man.

"Mom! What's going on?! What happened?" Max cried out in terror, as the sudden jolting of the car coming to a stop woke him up, as he sat up in his seat as he looked around in fright for a moment, as he saw his father get out of the car, "where's dad going?"

"Max, honey stay in the car and don't come out until we tell you." Karin ordered as she quickly unfastened her seatbelt and opened the passenger side door as she climbed out of her side of the car, and waddled over as fast as she could, towards her husband and the girl they had nearly run over, "Oh my god! Alexander is she okay?! Please don't tell me we hit her!"

"Don't worry, Karin, we didn't hit her," Alexander said as he carefully examined the crying child in his arms for any sign of injury but didn't see any in the poor light of the street lights, as he gently carried Carol over to Karin, "I think she's okay though probably just a little scared, aren't you kiddo? A bit early for Halloween don't you think?"

Sniffling a bit as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her long sleeves, as she stared back at Alexander for a moment, with a questioning look in her blue eyes before slowly nodding a bit at his words.

"I'm so glad, what's she doing out here at this time of night?" Karin said, letting out a sigh of relief as she stared at the two for a moment, as the girl turned her gaze towards her, and she could see the girls bright blue eyes being reflected from the car lights, when something else about the girl caught Karin's attention as she saw a dark red stain slowly appear on the girls clothes, as a loud gasp escaped from her mouth, "Oh my god, Alex. Is that blood on her?!"

Alexander was about to relax a bit when he saw that it looked like the boy was okay, but then he shifted his hands a bit to Carol's ribs and felt something wet underneath his fingers, seconds before the girl suddenly cried out in pain and tried to pull away, and his eyes widen a bit when his hands came away coated in blood, "What the hell?"

"Let go. It hurts..." Carol whined as she started squirming to get free of Alexander's grip, gasping a bit in pain the movement caused, before her body suddenly went limp in his arms as she passed out cold.

"Karin open the back door of the car! We have to get this poor girl to a hospital immediately!" Alex exclaimed as he lifted Carol into his arms once more and started rushing for the car, just as Karin opened up the door to the backseat of the car, and Alex slowly slid into the backseat laying Carol down on the seat.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on? Who's the girl?" Max asked, as he stared wide eyed at what was going on, as his parents put the strange girl in the backseat of the car with him, laying her down flat on the seat, and strapping her in with the middle seatbelt, "is she hurt?"

"Everything's going to be fine Max," Karin said as she slid into the passenger side of the car, as she gave her son a reassuring smile while give Carol's unconscious form a worried glance, as her husband tended to her, "your dad and I don't know who the girl is, but she's been hurt and we're taking her to the hospital as quickly as possible."

After setting Carol down in the backseat of the car, Alex hurried towards the back of the car and opened up the trunk, and pulled out a blanket and came back to wrap Carol with it to keep her warm, as he winced a bit as he saw blood appear on the blanket in certain before shutting the car door and sliding into the drivers seat as he shot a glanced over his shoulder at his son who was staring at the girl next to him with wide eyes.

"Max, I'm going to need you to do me a big favor, bud. We're heading for the hospital to get the girl seen to," Alex said, causing his son turn his gaze on him immediately, as he gave the younger boy a small smile to try and not show his panic at what was going on, as he put the key back in the ignition and started the car up again, "and I want you to keep an eye on the girl and try and make sure she doesn't fall off the seat, and to tell your mom or I if something or if she wakes up. Can you do that?"

"Yes dad," Max said, nodding his head excitedly as he turned his gaze back on Carol immediately as he reached out to put a hand on one of the wet red wet spots on the blanket, "Is she going to be okay?"

"We won't know until we get her to the hospital, Max." Karin said as she settled back in her seat as a worried look appeared on her face, as Alex shifted gears in the car and pealed out, driving as fast as he could.

* * *

**_~-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland - July 17, 1996~-_**

Somewhere in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts there is a room where a large lone book resides in that was sitting on top of a golden pedestal. The book is the school registration ledger that automatically records the birth of every newborn witch and wizard that is born into the world and what year they are scheduled to start school.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was currently in the room copying down a long list of names of children that were scheduled to come to Hogwarts in the following school year, so that the names would be ready to be addressed and sent out to new students before school starts up again.

'_Finally finished. Now that I have this years role call of new students taken care of,_' Minerva thought silently to herself as she snapped close the notebook she was using to write down the names in the registration book, as she gently closed the ledger itself, as she turned away from the registration book and starts making her way out the door, '_so I'll send out the invites later in the coming months before school starts up again._'

As the door to the room shut behind her, the registration book started glowing a bright yellow glow moments before it slowly lifted off of its pedestal and flung itself open as it started flipping pages until it reached the page listing the names of first years that would be attending Hogwarts in the year 2001, as the name **_Danvers, Carol_** appeared in bold golden letters in the **_D_** surnames section of the book before the book flipped back closed again and settled back on its pedestal like nothing happened.

* * *

**_~-Royal Surrey County Hospital - Guildford, Surrey – July 22, 1996~-_**

Somewhere in the children's wing of the hospital, a young blond haired girl slept peacefully in her hospital bed, wrapped up in bandages, and hooked up to different machines monitoring her. Upon her arrival in the hospital she had been rushed to the emergency room where the doctors where she was operated on, and had the worse of her injuries treated.

Carol had remained unconscious for the last five days since her arrival at the hospital when the Murphy family had brought her in, and the doctors were amazed at how quickly she seemed to be healing already after just two days. The last time the nurses had come to change her bandages and put on some fresh clean ones, they had been shocked to find some of her more serious injuries were already halfway healed.

Since they had been the ones who had found her and brought her into the hospital, the Murphy's had been footing the bill for her hospital care using their medical insurance, which was also paid for by Alex's job that he had in with the hospital as one of the doctors, so he always came by between shifts to check on Carol and bring news back to Karin and Max when he came home who were also worried about the little girl they had found, while Karin would bring Max over to visit both her husband during his lunch hours and stop and visit Carol to see if she was awake yet, but the young girl stayed unconscious every time they visited.

**_BEEP!_**

**_BEEP!_**

**_BEEP!_**

'_What's that noise?_' Carol thought blearily to herself as she groggily woke up from what felt like the longest sleep ever, as she blinked open her eyes, only to wince when the light on the ceiling hit them and slam her eyes shut once more as a throbbing headache hit her as soon as the light hit her eyes, '_Ow! My _head_ hurts! It's too bright in here! I wish someone would turn the lights off._'

After waiting a few seconds, she slowly opened her eyes again, and let them adjust to the light, as she found herself staring up at the pale white ceiling of her hospital room in confusion. As her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she looked around the room once more, and saw a TV hanging off of a wall in the corner, that had cartoons currently playing on it, while next to her bed was a chair that had a magazine someone left behind lying on the cushion.

As she started to push herself up to sit up, she winced a bit in pain as her healing injuries started acting up, as she felt a small tug at her arm, and looked down to see a wire hanging from the bottom of an IV bag attached to her arm along with a bunch of other wires attached to different parts of her body, as she started yanking them off one by one, ignoring the pain that she caused when she pulled them out, when a siren suddenly went off from one of the machines who's wire she removed.

Seconds after the alarms went off, her hospital room door was flung open to reveal the frantic faces of one of the hospital nurses on the other side, but then they quickly calmed down when they saw that she was awake and sitting up, as a few nurses rushed forward to stop her from pulling out anymore wires.

"Young lady stop that! You can't remove those wires without permission." The nurse scolded as she stopped Carol from what was she was doing, as she tried to make Carol lie back down as the nurse started reconnecting everything, as she continued talking to the six year old, "these machines are what's letting us know if you are doing well or not."

"I'm fine, and I don't need them anymore. Except my head hurts, and can I have something to drink, please?" Carol whined, her voice coming out in a croak as she spoke, as she tried to sit back up, only to flinch again in pain as the nurse continued her work, "Can't you leave them out? They hurt..."

"No we can't, at least not yet. You've had a lot of people worried about you, young lady. Let me get you something for that headache." the nurse said, as she left Carol's bedside to go fill up a glass of cold water from a nearby water cooler outside the room along with some aspirin, while telling another nurse to contact the doctor in charge of Carol, as well as Doctor Murphy to let him know that the girl he brought in was awake, and handed it over to Carol who swallowed the pills before eagerly drinking all of the water down before taking the cup and refilling it again when Carol asked for more, as she pulled out a small clipboard from her back pocket along with a pen, as she took a seat in the nearby chair, "You've been badly hurt and have been sleeping for five days now. I'm glad that you finally woke up. Do you remember what happened to you? Can you tell me your name, and do you know your parents number so that we can contact them for you?"

"Carol." Carol mumbled around her second cup of water.

"Pardon?" the nurse asked, as she arches an eyebrow at the young girl before her, "I didn't quite catch that."

"My name is Carol. Carol Danvers." Carol said as she finished the last of her water, as her voice came out clearer than it was before, as she gave the nurse a petulant look, "not young lady."

"Well your name is a start. We didn't even know what your name was, since the family who found you and brought you in didn't couldn't tell us. My name is Vivica Stryfe," Nurse Stryfe said, as she gave Carol a cheerful friendly smile, as she jotted down the new info onto the clipboard, "but you can call me Nurse Stryfe or even Vivi if you want to. Now can you tell me your birthday?"

"Its July 17, 1990," Carol answered instantly as she started glancing around more, thus missing the shocked look on Nurse Stryfe's face when she heard the information, "and I don't know remember anything else."

'_Poor little mite, for something so horrible to happen to her, and on her birthday as well._' Nurse Stryfe thought sadly to herself as she also jotted down the info onto the paperwork she was filling out, '_whoever hurt her so badly should be ashamed of themselves and rot in prison for the rest of their lives._'

"Wait what do you mean by you 'don't remember anything else', Carol?" Nurse Stryfe asked, focusing on Carol once more as the last of what the girl had said finally caught up with the nurse, "what don't you remember?"

Before Carol could answer, the door to her hospital room opened up, and Alex entered the room in his hospital lab coat, followed by another doctor who immediately went up to Carol and started examining her and asking her questions, while Alex took the offered clipboard that Nurse Stryfe offered him as he scanned over the information that was written on it.

"Good afternoon Carol, its nice to finally know your name. You might not remember me, but my family were the ones who found you and brought you in a few days ago." Alex said as he smiled down in relief at the blond haired girl lying on the bed before handing the clipboard over to his colleague to peruse over, "I'm Doctor Murphy, and this is Doctor Matthews. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling a little better, but everything still hurts," Carol said, as she peeked up at Alex for a moment, as she looked at the other two adults in the room, "are you the man who nearly hit me with the car?"

"Well yes, it was my car that nearly hit you, but you're lucky I was able to stop in time or else you wouldn't be here with us now." Alex said, looking a bit embarrassed and flustered when his companions turned to look at him when they heard his question, before a stern look appeared on his face, "What were you doing out there in the middle of nowhere? Where are your parents, and do you remember how you got your injuries?"

"Doctor Murphy that was what I was asking her questions when you entered the room, but she says that she doesn't remember," Nurse Stryfe said, causing the two doctors to turn their attention on the older woman with curious looks on their faces, "She never had the chance to answer me about what it was that she couldn't answer when you arrived."

"Oh? What do you not remember exactly, Ms. Danvers?" Doctor Matthews asked kindly as he moved forward, as he scanned the clipboard Nurse Stryfe had started filling out, "please tell us now, and maybe we can help you out."

"When Nurse Stryfe asked if I knew my parents number so you could call them, I can't remember. I can't remember where I live or what my mom and dad look like or anything. My name and birthday is the only thing I can remember when she asked me." Carol said, as she starts shaking a bit, as she turned scared eyes onto the adults and sees the shocked looks on everyone's faces at her words, "The very last thing I remember clearly before waking up here, is almost getting hit by a Doctor Murphy's car and him stopping in time before they hit me, and I guess he brought me here. What happened to me?"

"No need to worry dear. I'm sure we can discover what's wrong with you," Nurse Stryfe said, as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Carol, and took the younger girls left hand into her own and gives it a small squeeze, as she shot a glance at the two doctors who were both talking to each other about the revelation, before turning her gaze back on Carol with a reassuring smile, "and then help you remember who your parents are in no time. Just you wait. Why don't you rest up some more?"

"Okay," Carol said as a small pout appeared on her lips as she stared at the nurse and the doctors for a few minutes, as she settled back onto the hospital beds mattress, as she felt exhaustion fill her once more, and allowed her eyes to drift close as she fell back asleep.

* * *

**_~-#8 Privet Drive – Little Whinging, Surrey – August 29, 1996~-_**

In the month that followed Carol spent a lot of time both in and out of the hospital being treated by the doctors for her injuries, while being visited by the Murphy family every chance that they got, when Karin came in for checkups on her pregnancy. Both Max and her got along splendidly like they were brother and sister, and could be sometimes seen roaming the hospital halls for hours on end with the other children who were residing inside the hospital while sharing a packed lunch that Karin brought with them when they visited.

During the first two weeks that she was in the hospital, the police ran pictures of her on the TV almost daily in hopes that someone would recognize her and come claim her, but no one came to claim the young blond.

As they were asking her questions to find out exactly what it was that she remembered or not, they had brought up the strange gold and silver dragonfly tattoo that they had found on the back of her neck which they allowed her to see using mirrors they brought over, when they had admitted her to the hospital.

When the hospital staff started making comments about doing surgery to have it removed since it was inappropriate for a child her age to have a tattoo, before reluctantly letting the subject drop when she started having a screaming fit as she blatantly refused to have the tattoo removed, saying that she liked it and it was a part of the past she couldn't remember, and nothing they tried to say would change her mind about getting it removed, by pointing out that so that even if it was 'inappropriate' for her to have one, then who was going to see it behind her neck with all her hair in the way of people even noticing it.

Child Social Services were also involved, and once she was cleared to leave the hospital, she was bundled off to a nearby orphanage, where she spent an uneventful two weeks behind its walls before finally being adopted.

She had only been in the orphanage for a week and a half when she got a visit from the Murphy's that would change her whole life.

* * *

**_~-Flashback~-_**

**_~-St. George's Orphanage - Guildford, Surrey – August 15, 1996~-_**

Carol was sitting on the playground swings that were in the backyard of the orphanage she was now living in, as she idly watched the other children run and play. She was currently dressed in a pair of hand me down navy blue shorts and a t-shirt with a fade red rose on the front that one of the other girls in the orphanage no longer needed, while her hair was tied back into a long ponytail that hung down her back.

She had made a few friends in the orphanage, but mostly kept to herself, but most of the other children avoided her after she beat up one of the older kids, who was also bigger than her, named Tyrone Quint when he tried to bully her into doing what he wanted and when she had politely refused and tried to ignore him the kid had tried to physically manhandle her.

Carol didn't really fully remember what had happened afterwards, but all she knew was that one second Tyrone had been grabbing her wrist hard enough to leave a bruise, while grabbing some of her long hair and giving it a hard yank, and threatening her with what he would do to her if he didn't do what he said, and next thing she knew was she was grabbing the offending hand and twisting it, hard enough that everyone could hear the bone snapping and causing Tyrone to scream in pain, just before she physically lifted the bully off his feet and threw him several feet into a nearby wall.

Tyrone had to be rushed to the nearest hospital to get his broken wrist treated, as well getting treated for other injuries he had gotten from being thrown in the wall, and was currently still in the hospital recovering, while Carol was punished by having to do extra chores around the orphanage in when she wasn't eating or sleeping, while only having a few hours of playtime with the other children.

Since none of the adults who worked in the orphanage to personally witness what happened between Carol and Tyrone, some of the kids who had witnessed what happened between Carol and Tyrone had told the matron that Tyrone had started it by bullying Carol first, and the proof was on the bruising on Carol's wrist and arms from where Tyrone had grabbed her, so she was only really punished for using violence and 'knocking' Tyrone into a wall hard enough to break his wrist, since none of the adults would believe the other children's claims of what REALLY happened that day, or that a young girl like Carol was able to do what the kids said she did that had gotten Tyrone so beaten up.

'_This is _so_ boring, I don't see why I have to stay here. If I could just remember exactly where did I come from, I could leave here and go home to my family where ever they are,_' Carol thought silently to herself, as she let out a loud sigh as she reached up to brush a lose strand of blond hair from her face, as she looked around once more, '_and find out _why_ can't I remember anything past the day the Murphy's found me, other than my name and birthday, or why was I so badly hurt that day?_'

For the last couple of weeks since her 'accident', she would sometimes wake up screaming from nightmares when she was still in the hospital, that still continued while she was in the orphanage much to the annoyance of her roommates who were awaken by her screams, that she could barely remember upon awakening, and strange faceless people in costumes surrounding her, but she always felt safe around them in her dreams.

The doctors at the hospital had diagnosed her nightmares as night terrors, caused by whatever traumatizing event that happened to her to cause her lose her memories, and get the injuries that were covering her body, and that her nightmares were being caused by her returning memories, but they had no real clue if it was true or not or how long it might take for her to get her full memories back, that is if they ever did fully come back.

'_Whatever the reason for my lost memories, I don't care. I just want to get out of here, and go find my home..._' Carol thought silently to herself, as she reached up to her chest and gingerly touched her chest, flinching a bit in pain from her still tender skin from the surgeries, '_what happened to me on my birthday and caused my injuries? Why hasn't anyone shown up looking for me yet to bring me back home again..._'

"Carol! Carol Danvers!"

Hearing her name suddenly being called, Carol looked up to find out who was calling her, and saw one of the women who ran the orphanage waving her over to her. Sliding off the swing, Carol quickly sprinted over to the older woman as she put on her most innocent looking face, "Is something, Mrs. Caruthers? I didn't do it, whatever it is..."

"Calm down, Carol, you're not in trouble. In fact, I have some good news for you, so come with me." Muriel Caruthers said as she smiled down at the young girl before her, as she reached out and took Carol's hand, and gently starts leading Carol away from the playground and back into the orphanage, "There's a nice family here who want to adopt you and take you into their home and family."

'_I'm being adopted already? What if someone from my old family comes looking for me and I'm not here anymore?_' Carol thought uncertainly to herself as she let herself be led back into the orphanage and down a few halls before coming to a stop at a closed door, as Mrs. Caruthers reached out for the doorknob and opened the door, as worry filled her as she wondered about who this 'nice family' who wanted her was, as she was '_I haven't even been here that long for someone to take an interest in me..._'

"Here she is, everyone. Carol I'm sure that you must remember the Murphy's," Mrs. Caruthers voice broke in through Carol's thoughts, causing the blond girls head to jolt up a bit in surprise by the announcement, before she was suddenly nearly bowled over as something tackled her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Carol! I'm glad to see you again!" the object holding her exclaimed, causing Carol to instantly recognize the voice as belonging to Max Murphy, as the boy hugged her tighter for a moment.

"Max? I can't breathe..." Carol gasped out, causing Max to instantly release her and jump back and start apologizing, as the blond haired girl turned to the adults in the room, and saw Karin and Alex sitting on a nearby couch, laughing a bit at what she and Max were doing, as Karin cradled a small bundle in her arms, "Mr. and Mrs. Murphy? What's going on? Why are you doing here?"

"Hello, Carol, its good to see you again. Don't mind Max. He's been practically bouncing off the walls since we told him we'd be dropping by here today to see you." Alex said, chuckling a bit when he sees the bemused look on the six year olds face, as he stood up and walked over to her with Karin right behind him, "We came here for two reasons actually. The first was to show you our new daughter, who was born just a few days ago."

"A daughter? Your baby finally came! She's so cute. What's her name?" Carol exclaimed happily, as she moved forward to take a look at the wrapped bundle in Carol's arms, to see a sleeping blond haired baby girl wrapped up in the blanket, "Is this the only reason you came to see me? Mrs. Caruthers said there was someone here who wanted to adopt me."

"Her name is Diana Rosalie Murphy, and no she's not the only reason why we are here." Karin said, laughing a bit at what Carol said, as she looked at the blond girl for a moment, eyeing Carol up and down for a moment as she took in her appearance, "As for the other reason we are here today, is because Karin and I have come to a decision."

"What kind of decision?" Carol asked, cocking her head to one side as she stared at the Murphy's faces for a moment.

"We want to adopt you!" Max exclaimed excitedly before his parents could say anything, a bright smile appearing on his face, as Carol turned her attention on him again, "Your going to be my little sister now, Carol. That is if you want to be."

"Really?" Carol asked as she turned her gaze away from Max to look at Karin and Alex for confirmation.

"Yes, really, Carol. We may have known you for a short time but we already feel like your a part of our family and we want to make it official." Alex said, nodding his head yes to her question, as he smiled down at her for a moment, as he glanced at Karin who nodded her head in encouragement as she also smiled at Carol, as he continued speaking, "You may have lost your memories of your past, and there's no telling if or even when you'll get them back, but you can join our family if you'll have us."

As the family watched, the look on Carol's face as she heard the news went from shock and surprised, to pure glee as a bright smile appeared on her face, as she immediately stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Karin's waist in a small hug, before moving onto Alex for another hug, as she nodded her head in acceptance to what they were saying.

"Sure, I would LOVE to come live with you guys and be a part of your family, if you really want me." Carol said as she glanced at the small family for a moment, as her smile seemed to brighten even more, as Max came up behind her and joined in on the hugging.

Awhile later, Max and Carol were busy in one of the orphanages playrooms watching tv while they waited for the adults to go through the adoption procedures for Carol. As she waited, Carol sat back in her seat and let out a small sigh.

'_I guess getting adopted is better than nothing. At least I'm getting a family I already know,_' Carol thought with a small smile on her lips as she glanced over at Max who was busy chatting with one of the other kids that were in the orphanage, '_and I can get out of here. I want to go stay with the Murphy's, and be happy at least until I get my memories back..._'

**_~-End Flashback~-_**

* * *

In the following weeks since that day, she had been living on Privet Drive she had heard the rumors some of the neighbors were saying about a family that lived a few houses down from them, called the Dursleys, who had a nephew around her own age staying with them because his parents got themselves killed in a car accident. Some of the rumors she heard about the nephew seemed downright impossible, seeing how the neighbors said that the boy was an all around hooligan who terrorized his relatives and caused all kinds of mayhem around the neighborhood.

When the neighbors had warned the Murphy's off about the Potter boy and that they shouldn't let her children associate with a child like that, her mother had told the neighbors off, saying that it was none of their business who her children decided to befriend, and that she would decide for herself whether or not the Potter boy was acceptable company or not for her kids, instead of listening to baseless rumors, that nobody seemed to be able to prove when she demanded to know if anyone had actually witnessed the Potter boy doing any of the things he's been accused of, and no one admitted to anything, and Alex agreed on the matter.

During her short time living on Privet Drive, she had sometimes seen the mysterious Potter boy outside working in the garden in either blistering heat or even in the rain, or mucking out the drainage pipes on the roof, every time she passed by the Dursley house on her way back home from either the park or grocery store with her new family. Carol was currently lying on a blanket on the front lawn of the Murphy home and was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a navy blue t-shirt with a pink bunny on the front, and was currently reading one of her books. Max had gotten her hooked on some manga he had in his room, and she was currently browsing through one of her series known as Animal Planet, when she heard a commotion coming from down the street, and looked up just in time to see the Potter boy running past her house as fast as his legs could carry him, as he was being chased by a large gang of boys who were shouting taunts at him with promises of inflicting pain on him as soon as they caught him.

Scowling a bit in anger, Carol quickly pocketed her manga book in her back pocket as she got up off the blanket and took off running in the direction she had seen the gang running in, moving faster than she had ever done before as she saw the boys turn a corner that led into what she knew was a dead end alley, seconds before she heard the agonized screams of pain coming from the alley.

As she turned the corner into the alley, the sight before her made her see red as she witnessed a group of seven boys she had seen earlier now beating up a small figure who was cowering on the ground, as they landed punches and kicks down on his body, as she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a digital camera, which also doubled as a video camera, that the Murphy's had given her when they had surprised her with a visit to the store a few days ago to pick up a late birthday present for her, only to surprise them by choosing the camera instead of a toy like they thought she would, and started snapping some pictures, before putting the camera away to confront the kids.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size you jerks!" Carol demanded angrily, causing the group of boys to stop what they were doing to look up at her in surprise, before their surprised looks disappeared quickly to be replaced by sneers as they stared at her.

"Who the heck is that? I've never seen her around before." One of the boys said, a fat rolly poly little boy who's clothes looked like they were about burst at the seams any second, as he turned around to give Harry another kick to the ribs causing Harry to cry out in pain and curl up into a tighter ball on the floor, "Go teach her a lesson someone on minding her own business."

"I got this, Big D. It's the Yank girl who's family moved into the neighborhood, you guys," Piers Polkiss said, smirking a bit as he moved towards her menacingly, at least as menacingly as a seven year old could look, as he reached out to push Carol, "Your new here girl so why don't ya run on home to mommy and forget what you saw here if you don't want to join Potter over there."

"Why the heck would I do that? You're ganging up and picking on a helpless boy who hasn't done anything to you. I'd think seven against one is unfair odds." Carol said as she staggered a bit from the push before standing her ground once more and rushed up to Piers and pushed him back with enough force to knock Piers off his feet, her eyes narrowing a bit in anger as she stared down at Piers for a moment before turning her gaze back on the other kids, not backing down an inch as they stood face to face with each other, "why don't you get out of here, before things get really nasty?"

"Oh yeah? What are ya going to do about it? Run home to mommy and rat us out? Well don't say I didn't warn ya, girl. I wouldn't _normally_ hit a girl, but maybe its time that _someone_," Piers said as his sneer widen a bit as his friends cheered him, on, telling him to give the Yank girl a lesson she won't forget, as he balled up one of his hands into a fist, "taught you some manners and for you to learn who's top dog around here, and that a slip of a girl like you can't do anything to stop us, and to keep your mouth shut."

"Piers let her go! She has nothing to do with this," Harry shouted as he tried to push himself up to a sitting position when the abuse had stopped when Dudley's gang had stopped their Harry Hunting to face off with the girl who had come to his rescue, as he stared wide eyed at Carol for a moment through his broken eyeglasses, "I'll... OW!"

"Shut it, Potty. The brat needs to be taught a lesson in not to stick her nose into other people businesses," Dudley snapped as he turned around and gave his cousin a sharp kick to the stomach that caused the other boy to double over in pain, "Trying to stop our game of Harry Hunting has earned her a beating like everyone else who messes with us."

"'Harry Hunting' is what you call what your doing to him? From the sound of the _name_ of the game, then I'm _guessing_ that _he's_ Harry," Carol said, as she glanced over at where Harry was for a moment, with worried look in her eyes as she saw how he was in pain from the beating, as he turned his green eyed gaze on her for a moment, "Maybe _somebody_ should try hunting _you_ instead and give you a _taste_ of your own _medicine_ if you think its okay to beat up kids and _not_get punished for it."

"What would a bratty _Yank_ like _you_ know? You talk all _high_ and mighty for a kid, but once we're _through_ with you, you'll mind your manners around us just like every other kid in the neighborhood, or else you brat! This'll teach you to mind your own business!" Piers demanded as he took advantage of Carol's distraction and took a swing at her, aiming straight for her head with his closed fist, only to gasp in surprise when one of Carol's hands suddenly reached up and caught his hand in midswing, before he started howling in pain as she gave his hand a hard twist that brought him down to his knees as she turned blazing blue eyes onto him as he knelt on the stone floor, "Bloody hell! Let _go_ of my hand! You're _hurting_me!?"

"So? You _deserve_ it for ganging up on and picking on little kids who _can't_ fight back. Plus didn't _anybody_ tell you that its downright rude to hit a _girl_, especially when their _back_ is turned?" Carol said, as she sneered down at Piers, as she glanced down at the cowering boy, without releasing her grip on his hand, though she was careful to not cause too much damage after what happened back the orphanage, before releasing his hand, causing Piers to yelp as he cradled his injured hand to his body, "that's just plain _rude_ and not nice. _This_ will teach _you_ to _not_ think that just _because_ I'm a girl _doesn't_ mean that I'm going to be an _easy_ target for you to bully and pick on like you do seem to do every other kid in the neighborhood, and you will _stop_ it right _now_, _otherwise_ I'm going to go tell your _parents_what you do when their not around."

"Like their _really_ going to believe a Yank like _you_ over _us_!" one of the boys scoffed as she glared angrily at her, "who do you think are they going to believe? Their own sons or an outsider girl like you without _proof_to back you up?"

"Actually they would, when I _do_ got proof. _Before_ I let you guys know I was even here, I was busy taking some pictures with my handy digital camera here." Carol said, smirking a bit as she pulled out her digital camera and pointed the view screen at them as she flipped through pictures, for them all to see showing them beating up the boy on the ground. Some of the pictures had close-ups of the each boys faces, as her eyes widened a bit with innocence when she saw the horrified looks on gangs faces when they saw the pictures, especially when she went to the video file and they soon could hear their voices yelling, as a video of them beating up Harry starts up on the little screen, "My mom and dad got me this camera as a late birthday present, and I'm _sure_ that _your_ moms and dads are going to be _real_ pleased to see what kind of _troublemakers_ their baby boys are. I'm _also_ betting that if I showed this around the block, I could find some families who's kids you beat up who would be more than willing to press charges if their kids confess to how they _really_ got injured, and get you all sent to _jail_ or _something_worse..."

"Get her, and _destroy_that camera!" Dudley shouted as he started sprinting as fast he could towards Carol as he swung a meaty fist at her, as his friends joined him.

"_Idiots_, I told you _note_ to _underestimate_me." Carol said as she quickly pocketed her camera and easily dodged a swing from one of the boys, sidestepping another one as she goes, as she blocked another punch that was followed by a kick which she jumped over, causing the boy's foot to connect with another boy who double over in pain from the kick.

'_This is cool. I guess I must have known how to fight before I lost my memories. It seems so easy to do this,_' Carol thought happily to herself, as she smirked a bit when she heard a howl of pain as one of her attackers 'accidentally' got hit by a wayward punch from his friend as she ducked, before dropping down and sweeping her leg out to knock another boy off his feet into another boy.

The fight seemed to last forever, but really lasted less than seven minutes before the neighborhood bullies were all lying on the ground covered in bruises, either caused by her personally or from each other when she had successfully avoided getting hit by them, while Carol only had a bruise forming on her arm and her hair was out of its braid.

"You _won't_ get away with this!" one of the boys yelled out from the ground as he forced himself to sit up while cradling his injured sides, "I'm going to tell my mom and dad what you just did, and get you and your _freak_family run out of the neighborhood!"

"Yeah!" the other boys chorused angrily.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you _try_ and do it. Do you jerks _really_ want it known that you got your butts whipped by a _girl_? You'd be the laughing stock of the neighborhood when word gets out. Or better yet, I'd _love_ to see _exactly_ how you explain to your parents about what you were doing fighting a _girl_ in the first place and get your butts grounded for the rest of your lives for _trying_ to beat up a cute '_helpless_' little girl like me," Carol said cheerfully as her smirk widened a bit at the shocked looks on the boys faces at the truth in her words as she became as innocent and a bit teary eyed, "when I bring on the waterworks and tell them about how you were picking on me and trying to hit me, and I can show them the bruise on my arm you guys gave me. Besides about half the bruises you guys got were all done by each others own hands not mine. You really think _anybody_ would believe that someone like _me_ would beat up _seven_ boys all by myself? Its _not_ my fault you brats _suck_ when it comes to throwing a punch or kick. I'm _not_ scared of you and I _will_tell on you if I have to."

"_'Helpless little girl_' my ass," one of the boys muttered under his breath, as his friends all agreed with his statement.

"_Language_, boys. _Besides_ if you blab on _me_, I'll show _everyone_ in the entire neighborhood these _cute_ little pictures of the seven of you beating up that kid over there," Carol said as she pulled out her camera again, "and you _will_ be in way _worse_ trouble that I _ever_ will be, _especially_ if the _police_get word of this."

"Look, what _more_ do you _want_ from us?! Okay, _fine_ I _won't_ tell my parents that it was _you_ who beat us up, when I can just lay the blame on my _freak_ cousin over there. They'll believe _me_ and let the freak get what's coming to him." Dudley demanded as he scowled at Carol for a moment, before shooting a dark look in the direction of his cousin who coward under his gaze, as evil smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face, "You _hear_ me, _freak_? Just you _wait_ until we get home, Potty! I'm telling mom and dad! This is all _your_ fault and when they hear about this you'll... _OWWW!_"

Whatever Dudley was about to say was cut off in a howl of pain, as Carol came over to him and grabbed him by the ear, twisting it a bit for good measure as she used her other hand to force Dudley to his feet.

"Listen here, because I'm only going to say it _once_. If I even _hear_ that _any_ of you try and lay blame on Potter over there for what I did," Carol said as she forced Dudley to look at her, as the rotund boy suddenly felt fear fill him as he stared into her eyes, as they started to give off a faint glow, as she gave his ear another yank causing him to yelp in pain once more,. "I'll make _sure_ to show all of your parents, and the police, _exactly_ what happened today, and have you _all_ dragged off to _jail_. Tell your parents you got hurt _roughhousing_ with each other, which you _did_. You guys brought what happened on yourselves for being good for nothing bullies."

"Hey if we're the bullies, then what does that make you!" one of the boys demanded angrily as he glared defiantly at her for a moment, "your doing the exact same thing to us that we do to the other kids."

"Don't put me in the same level as you guys. I'm _not_ a bully. You guys _started_ it by attacking _me_ first, and I just _defended_ myself. _All_ I did was _duck_ and _dodge_ without even laying a _single_ finger on _any_ of you except for the first boy when he tried to punch me when I wasn't looking," Carol said with a dismissive wave of her free hand as she shot the boy an angry look from the side, "and you slo-mo's got hurt hitting each other while _trying_to hit me. So now I'm laying some ground rules for what's going to happen in this neighborhood from now on if you don't want me showing those pictures. You can obey the rules and I won't bother you again or else."

"You _can't_ tell _me_ what I _can_ or _can't_ say about my cousin to my parents!" Dudley snapped, as he put on a brave front as he glared at Carol for a moment, "It's _none_ of your _blasted_business what I say to my parents anyway."

"It _is_, when your going to _lie_ to get your cousin in trouble, when he _didn't_ do _anything_ at all, and from the way you _said_ that it sounds like your mom and dad will hurt _him_ if you tell them that _he's_ the one who injured you," Carol snapped back, as her hand tightened on Dudley's shirt, as the rotund boy suddenly found himself being lifted off the ground a few feet by Carol's hand so that his feet were just dangling off the ground, as she shot pointed looks at all of the boys, as she let go of Dudley's shirt and let the boy fall to the floor with a loud thud as he looked up at her fearfully, "If you _don't_ want the pictures being spread around, you guys had _better_ start _behaving_ yourselves and _stop_ picking on younger kids, because the _next_ time I catch you bullying someone, all _bets_ are off. Maybe I'll even post them on the internet so everyone around the world can see what _evil_ spoiled _brats_all of you are. Now get out of here and go home to your mommies to get your bruises tended to."

As the group of boys stumbled out of the alley after agreeing to do what she had said, Carol's smirk widened a bit as she watched them go, before she finally turned her attention back on Harry who was still sitting on the cement floor of the alley staring at her with widened eyes, and only to flinch back in fear when she started making her way towards him.

"Chill out! I'm _not_ going to hurt you. Do you _really_ think," Carol asked, as she stopped a few inches away from him and gently patted him on the head like a puppy, as she gave him a reassuring smile as he stared up at her with bright green eyes, "I'd hurt you the way _they_ did, when I just _saved_ you? Unlike _some_ people, I'm not _that_mean. Now are you okay?"

"I'm fine, and quit petting me! I'm not a dog! That was _bloody_brilliant! How did you do that?" Harry demanded as he halfheartedly swatted at Carol's hand, as some of his fear started to disappear as he looked up at her for a moment, "Who are you? I've never seen you around the neighborhood before, and you shouldn't have helped me. It'll only get you in trouble in the end."

"I'm Carol Murphy-Danvers. I was adopted by the Murphy's a few weeks ago, who live on #8 Privet Drive. I've seen you around the neighborhood, but all I hear everyone call you is the Potter boy." Carol said, laughing a bit at Harry's reaction to her petting, as she removed her hand from his head and knelt down in front of him so that they were eye level, "as for me getting in trouble for helping you, I'll deal with it. As you saw I can handle myself without a problem. I wasn't going to stand by and let you get beaten up when I could stop it. So was tubby back there really your cousin and what the heck is 'Harry Hunting'?"

"I'm Harry Potter, and yeah 'tubby' _is_ my _cousin_. His name's Dudley Dursley, and he and his friends always chase me every chance they get, and beat me up if they catch me," Harry said snickering a bit in mirth at the name the strange girl before him had called Dudley, as he shifted his weight a bit only to gasp in pain and tears started to well up in his eyes as the movement reminded him of the aches and pains cursing through his body, "I live with his family, and 'Harry Hunting' is like their daily game with them, and when their not beating me up their busy terrorizing the other kids around here."

"Haven't you told anyone about this? They have no right to do this to you or anyone else." Carol demanded, as her eyes narrowed her eyes a bit angrily, "what about Dudley's parents?"

"Don't bother. They _wouldn't_ believe me even if I told them what Dudley does when he's not with them. In fact they _encourage_ him into beating me up, and look the other way. Who's going to _believe_ me if I complain? Everyone thinks of me as the Dursley's troublemaking delinquent nephew who causes nothing but trouble for them, even though I haven't done _anything_ that could prove those claims, and they take the Dursley's word for it always." Harry said dismissively as he looked away from Carol, and missed the shocked look on the girls face as she listened to him tell his story to her. He didn't know why he was telling her about his home life, but he felt like he could trust her with the info so he continued speaking, "I've _tried_ to tell before, but everyone either doesn't believe me, or if they _do_get involved and start asking questions, the Dursleys somehow manage to sweet talk them into believing that I'm lying, and as punishment for 'lying', I wind up getting beaten by my 'loving relatives' afterwards for my troubles. I just gave up after awhile."

"Why are you even living with people like that? Where are your parents?" Carol demanded angrily.

"They died when I was little in a car accident. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always told me that I was with them in the car, and that it was because of the accident that I got this hideous scar," Harry said as he reached up with one finger to trace the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, "and left them burdened with having to take care of a good for nothing freak like me all these years, who doesn't deserve nice things or be treated like everyone else."

'_That sounded a little _too_ rehearsed. I wonder how long has he been hearing this for,_' Carol thought silently to herself, as her eyes narrowed a bit as she listened to Harry's explanation, as she quickly spoke up to contradict what he had just said, "Hey your not a freak, Harry! You're as normal as I am, so don't let anyone tell you anything different no matter who you are. Nobody should be treated the way you have."

"What does it matter? I know I'm a freak, simply because I make weird things happen that scare everybody off when it happens, which just proves just how much of a freak I am like my relatives say I am," Harry asked, as he turned his gaze back on Carol once more as his eyes looked at her sadly for a moment, as he let out a loud sigh for a moment as he gave a shrug, "Nobody even wants to be around me or be my friends, because Dudley and his friends always scare them off with threats of beating them up if they try and be my friend."

"Well that's not going to do. Listen to me, Harry. You're not a freak, you're just 'special' and gifted. Who cares if you can do weird stuff? Everyone needs a friend to hang out with, so I'll be yours if you want me to." Carol said cheerfully, as her smile widened a bit as she saw the incredulous look Harry was now giving her at her announcement, as she gives a shrug as she gave him a fake hurt look on her face as she pouted a bit, "What? You don't like the idea? And after everything we've just been through together..."

"No! I would _love_ to be your friend, but are you _sure_about this?" Harry asked, barely holding in the excitement and uncertainty in his voice as his eyes scanned her face for any sign that she was lying, "Dudley and the others might harass you if you try and be my friend, Carol."

"Why not? We could _both_ use a friend around here, and as you _already_ saw, I can handle Dudley and his gang, and if they _still_ bother you about it come get me. I _really_ don't care whether they accept that we are friends or not. It's between you and me and _nobody_ else. My parents won't care either because they _refuse_ to believe the rumors everyone is spreading about you, and want to see for themselves if it's true or not before coming to a decision themselves." Carol said as she looked him directly in the eyes, as she stood up and started dusting off her clothes for a moment, before turning her attention back on Harry as she offered a hand towards him to help him up, "Once they meet you, I'm _sure_ that they'll just _love_ you. I _promise_ that I _won't_abandon you like everyone else does. I'm all alone around here myself when it comes to friends except for my stepbrother, Max, who would probably be your friend as well if we asked. So lets be friends okay?"

Harry stared up at her in silence for a few moments as he thought over everything she had just said as he weighed his options before a bright smile filled with relief filled him as he nodded his head, "Yes we can be friends. I would really love that, Carol, thanks."

As he hesitantly reached up to grasp Carol's hand with his own, as a faint barely noticeable golden light surrounded them as soon as they touched hands, as Harry let himself be pulled up by Carol who helped steady him when he stumbled a bit.

"Good. Come on, let's get you back to my house, and see if I can treat your injuries before you go home." Carol said still smiling a bit, as she started guiding Harry out of the alley with her arm around him to help support his body as they walked to make sure he didn't fall, as they made their way back into the deserted streets of Privet Drive towards her house, feeling happy that she had managed to do something good that day, as well as making a new friend.

To be continued...

=====================================  
**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think of my latest Harry Potter crossover fanfics? Is it good or bad? What? This is my first time writing anything involving **_The Avengers_** so I hope all of you like it. _lol_ This chapter ends at **_24_** pages. I'm looking for **_fanart_**pictures for this story, if anyone is interested in making them.

Hey I have a question. What does everyone think of her superhero name becoming **_Binary_**? It was one of her OTHER hero names that she went through over the years in the comics besides 'Ms. Marvel', so I was thinking of maybe making it like a nickname that Harry and their friends call her or even a Maruader name when they go to Hogwarts. It was either that or **_Warbird_**. _lol_

Another thing, before anyone ask about the digital camera/video camera Carol has, I don't know _EXACTLY_ when _that_ kind of camera came out, but I'm putting them as being around in the mid 1990's in my story. I figure its as close as I'm going to get. _lol_

If anyone is wondering about what I had Carol do to Tyrone Quint, let's say what she did was an automatic reflex, _combined_ with her Kree induced super strength that she _accidentally_ used when she broke Tyrone's wrist and threw him several feet despite her smaller size compared to the boy _lol_, from years of training as a government agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D., combined with _always_ having to fight for her life on a daily basis against super dangerous foes as a member of the Avengers. After years of training in self defense, even if she can't really remember the training, her body and reflexes should especially when facing a threat that wants to harm her, and she just reacted on instinct. She didn't really stop and think about what she was doing before she did it to Tyrone since thanks to the amnesia she had no idea she COULD do it anyway. _lol_

I figured that if she's going to be living in a neighborhood that's where the kids are being terrorized by Dudley's gang, she needs to defend herself. I decided to let her subconsciously know how to react when she's being attacked, from her training in the military during her post-Ms. Marvel days, though after what happened at the orphanage she's a bit edgy about going full out unless she has to, which is how she managed to get Dudley's gang to basically beat themselves up while they were trying to attack her while just barely laying a finger on them herself, which her Kree enhanced speed helped with. lol I got the idea from an old martial arts movie, called **_Kung Fu Hustle_**where a landlord managed to do it perfectly, even though I barely put anything in the fight scene I think.

Sorry if Carol and the Avengers sound OOC, but I'm writing them by memory on how they normally act in the cartoon, and also making up how they act as I go, since I figured it wouldn't really matter since they won't be here past this chapter, though they _might_ show up later as the story progresses as they try and find ways to locate and bring Carol back from wherever she was sent by Loki. Plus as a warning to all of you Ms. Marvel lovers out there, thanks to her amnesia Carol will **_DEFINITELY_** be OOC as she grows up all over again. Personality wise, She will be a completely _new_ Carol by the time she reaches her old age again. _lol_and if anyone thinks she's not acting like a typical six year old, remember she only lost her memories, it shouldn't mean that her mind itself should completely revert back to that of a child right, with the way she speaks or acts half the time?

Plus she still has all of her Kree powers fully active. Though she'll just have to rediscover each of them over time. _lol_

So what do you guys' think of my idea of having Black Widow and Hawkeye together, and Tony married to Pepper by now. I was thinking of having Tony and Carol together when she disappeared but changed my mind, so she was in no real romantic relationship in the Avengers universe when she was sent away, though there might be something with Winter Soldier.

Before anyone asks about Carol's birthday being on July 17, I don't know what her REAL birthday in the comics is supposed to be in, so I picked her birthday to just happen to be the same day she gets sent away and arrives on the past. As you can see, it'll be one of the few things she currently remembers about her past besides her name. Though I was almost tempted to make her birthday in March since it's the month her character was created in for Marvel Comics.

**_Started On:_** October 1, 2012  
**_Finished On:_** December 20, 2012


End file.
